


How to Make Phone Calls More Interesting

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [100]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, How do you define getting a blow job while talking with your other lover over the phone?, I hate titles, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown is still at work and Knock Out is still talking on the phone. Sally has been alone all day and misses them both.  Fun ensues.





	

 

"I'm can't believe I'm saying this, but Starscream actually did something right for once."

 

 _"You really think he did this on his own?"_  Breakdown asked him, who was still at their clinic at Decepticon Enterprises.

 

Sighing, Knock Out loosened his tie and sat down on the living room couch.  "Doubtful, but Starscream has been helping run this company for years now.  Megatron didn't keep him around just to look pretty."

 

_"You do realize they were together before he married Eclipse, right?"_

 

"Yes, yes, yes, but anyway-" Knock Out paused as the front door opened, Sally stopping in the doorway with groceries in her hand.  But she quickly smiled and waved before closing the door and headed for the kitchen.

 

_"Knock Out?"_

 

"It's just our dear daisy coming home, Breakdown." Knock Out quickly regained his composure.  "Anyway, Starscream does have some solid connections in the business world, so him actually getting the right materials for the job, no matter how hard it is, is quite possible."

 

_"I guess so.  But can it be trusted?  How do we know he didn't get faulty material or some knock off stuff?"_

 

"A fair point, but this isn't something he would bullshit.  Starscream-" He paused again as Sally reappeared with a glass of Breakdown's iced tea. She must have finished putting groceries away, "Thank you.  But yes, Starscream knows what would happen if he tried to pull a fast one on the big M."

 

_"Fine, so we can trust him.  Well, at least we don't have to worry about that for a while."_

 

"Indeed.  But enough about that the Vice President, tell me, when will you finally finish up your paperwork and come back home?"

 

_"Um... Well, it's not that simple."_

 

"...Please do not tell me that there was another idiot who fell down the stairs."

 

_"Well... more like they sliced their hand on one of the paper cutters?"_

 

"Are you kidding me?" Knock Out leaned back into the couch, "Who still uses those old contraptions?"

 

_"Someone, I guess.  Enough for it to be used to cut up flyers that got someone's hand cut opened."_

 

"Ugh, well there's no point flailing about it, so how long before you have to-!" Knock Out's voice caught itself in his throat.

 

_"Knock Out?"_

 

He found himself unable to answer.  All he could do was turn his head down slowly to what had startled him in the first place.

 

And lo and behold, there was Sally on her knees in between his legs, her hands slowly working his cock, now out of his pants and briefs, to erection.

 

...What?

 

_"Knock Out?  What the hell? Are you still there?"_

 

"It's... my apologies, I was gathering wool."

 

_"Are you alright?"_

 

"Breakdown, of course I am, I-" he nearly let out a groan when Sally's lips began to kiss his cock.  "I'm just so frustrated with the kinds of idiots I have to meet with."

 

_"Your meeting today didn't go well?"_

 

"I don't know," Knock Out bit his lip as he let his hand wander down to caress Sally's cheek.  "If a bunch of idiot residents yelling at each other is progress, then I don't know what is."

 

_"None of them were good candidates?"_

 

"Some had good qualities, but the rest were just the same old boring students.  Morons, all of them.  Just useless."

 

_"So no one would be a good hire for D-Con?"_

 

"No. But enough about that.  So when will you be getting home?"

 

_"Um... about an hour, maybe two if I can't get out before rush hour."_

 

"Oh my, that would be quite sad.  Is there no way you can-!  Hurry up?"

 

_"...I could, but I would have to send the guy elsewhere.  Why?  What's so-?"_

 

"You do realize that poor Sally has been home this entire time without us?  All day with no one to keep her entertained?"

 

_"But she said she had errands to run today?"_

 

"Oh come now, Breakdown, you think she just enjoys playing the good housewife all day long?"

 

Knock Out chuckled as he heard the other stutter on the other side of the phone.  Oh Breakdown, never one to try and disrespect a woman.  And he would never dare try to put their dear Sally in anything as foul as what he had unintentionally applied.

 

_"I-I-I didn't-"_

 

"It's alright.  I know you didn't mean it.  You know he didn't mean it, right Sally?"

 

Sally pulled her mouth off his cock to smile at him.  "I know he didn't mean to.  He's probably very tired from a long day without you there to help him."

 

"You're too kind, little minx." He moved his hand to her head to gently push her back down on his cock.  "So... will you able to come home for dinner, Breakdown?"

_"...I-I can try to get home within an hour.  I-I just need to make sure the guy's stable before I send him to someone else."_

 

"Wonderful.  Sally and I will be waiting for you."

 

_"Yeah... shit, I'm not going to be able to drive back at this rate."_

 

"Would you like me to help you out?  I can provide some rather descriptive details if you need to-"

 

_"I-I can take care of it myself.  I just- I need to get back to work."_

 

"Do hurry up.  We'll be waiting."

 

_"Right.  S-See you guys soon."_

 

"Bye~" Knock Out threw his phone to the side before it moved to join its other on Sally's head.  "You are more either more devious or more clever then I originally thought you to be."

 

Sally only gave him a small smile before deep throating him.

 

"Primus, you'll be the death of me one of these days." He couldn't control his breathing anymore, panting now filling the room.  "Do that little trick one more time, would you my little kitten?  I want to cum deep down your throat before I throw you onto this coach and make you scream yourself hoarse."

 

Sally giggled around his cock before doing as he asked.

 

Knock Out found himself unable to do anything but let himself go as he came in her mouth.

 

Well, he thought, it was going to be takeout again for dinner tonight.

 

END


End file.
